


Sacrifices

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, villainish gloating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The parents are awake, quietening when they see its her - Argent is glaring at her, McCall is quiet and Stilinski is cautious. They would have made excellent sacrifices, Argent especially. But this? Oh <i>this</i>, is so <i>much</i> better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> The power that she’s been slowly, _carefully_ accumulating is finally at it’s peak. She stares at her hands, flexing her fingers when she realizes what's happened. This is sooner than she'd expected but she's not questioning it. She simply revels in the sweet giddy rush when she realizes what it means. What she can  _finally_ do.  
  


She can’t help but lick her lips, feeling delighted, oh so _terribly_ delighted. She's so close to achieving her goal. _So_ close. There’s a new sense of grace that fills her, making her feel as elegant as a ballerina twirling across the stage. Feeling more than a little drunk, she pulls the cellar doors open and steps in.

 

The parents are awake, quietening when they see its her - Argent is glaring at her, McCall is quiet and Stilinski is cautious. They would have made excellent sacrifices, Argent especially. But this? Oh  _this_ , is  _so much better_.

 

“Is it time?” Argent asks, pale eyes burning with the kind of fire she wants to devour. It’s possible that the heat of it might touch the cold that lies deep in her center. Possible but not certain.  
  


Stilinski and McCall immediately stiffen, faces tight with worry. She laughs and shakes his head, enjoying the way her long hair brushes against her cheeks. She hasn't felt this alive in _years_. “There is no need for you anymore.” She declares, wanting to draw this moment out. The knife is out, she’s shown them it’s gleaming edge. Who will be the first to realize that it’s going into their backs?  
  


McCall speaks up, face tight with worry, “What. What does that mean. That you don’t need us.”  
  


Smiling at the dark haired ladyS she replies, “The sacrifices have already been made. And I must say, I did not anticipate that they would do so.” Lowering herself down, she is at eye level with the nurse and the Sheriff. “Oh how they must love you all."   
  


Argent sucks in a quick breath, his eyes widening. One.  
  


McCall frowns and just as quickly, her face clears and breaks. Two.  
  


The Sheriff eyes her, weighing her words carefully. She smiles back. "It’s a shame. They were all so bright, so  _talented_. Especially Stiles. Tell me Sheriff. How does it feel knowing that your son gave up his own life to save yours?”  
  


The choked noise that Argent makes behind her makes her close her eyes, savoring the chill that races down her spine. “You’re lying.” Stilinski croaks out, shaking his head. “He’s not… He wouldn’t.”  
  


“Oh. But he did.” She purrs, leaning forward to pat the man’s cheek. “They all did. Stiles. Scott.” McCall makes a pained moan. “Allison.” Argent is quiet, deathly so. “It’s a shame you’ll never be able to tell them how much you love them in return.”  
  


She can read the heart break on Stilinski’s face. It makes her smile wider and stand up tall. With the last of the sacrifices complete, the only thing left to do now is to face Deucalion and make him suffer. Shaking her hair over her shoulder, she begins to walk out of the cellar.   
  


The steps creak under her boots, nearly drowning out Stilinski’s gravelly voice. “When I get out of here, lady. I’m going to kill you myself.”  
  


With an amused laugh, she shakes his head at the murderous looks she’s being subject too. “You can try.” She offers. “But that’s a big ‘if’, Sheriff.”


End file.
